Ides Enterprises
Ides Enterprises is a multinational private corporation dealing primarily in robotics and weapons develpment and manufacturing. Its central branch is located in Silver City, Pennsylvania and is considered the coporation's home. For the first time in its history, the head of the company is NOT a member of the Ides family, but Alexi Terrosky. Ides was one of the few companies allowed to reverse engineer Prometheus after C-Day. The new technology boosted the already giant corporation. They're only real competitor is now Pantheon Technologies. It is rumored that more shadowy parts of Ides Enterprises is working closely with Section M. History Ides was started a few years before World War II by Jonathan Allen Ides, 'the son of an engineer, who had made a fortune in designing automobiles. When the war started, Ides began building/developing weapons and personnel carriers for the military. When the Allies finally won, Ides had grown to rival even that of GM and Boeing. Ides was a major part in each subsequent war America entered into, pushing innovations in their field every time. They became entrenched in the military-industrial complex, so much so that some of Ides' more ''unsavory R&D practices were swept under the rug. For progress' sake. When the last of the Ides family, '''Baxter Ides, died of brain cancer there was a scramble for who would take over the massive empire. In the end, a young Alexi Terrosky fought his way to the top, and became the first Ides CEO who didn't carry an Ides last name. After C-Day, Ides was the first company allowed to reverse engineer Promethean Tech due to their prior history with the military. Terrosky led the company in new directions, often to the chagrin of the board, going so far as to deny some of their technology to the public for fear of what they would do. When major warfare came to a stop due to the explosion of the Aug populace, Ides began to expand on their civilian markets like public safety and law enforcement. A move that has Pantheon Technologies scared they're moving in on their market. It has been rumored, with some credence, that Ides is secretly working on hardware for Section M. Notable Products *'MASVs' - Mobile Autonomous Sentry Vehicle. Huge robots used primarily by the military for unmanned patrols. They have wheels as well as four insectoid legs to allow them access to any terrain. They are armed with GM miniguns or Ides Burst Guns. *'IX-660 Xenon Burst Gun' - Low-input high-output Burts Gun that can be mounted to a vehicle or aircraft. Famously shot an armored humvee in half as a demonstration. *'P4 Argon Burst Gun' - Small Burst Gun built for use by soldiers in the field. Fires a 'burst' capable of melting a hole in armor plating. Each power cell can allow constant use for up to an hour. *'L1 'Nighthawk' Attack Drone' - An unmanned autonomous drone a little smaller than a Blackhawk. Fully equipped with missiles, miniguns, and Burst Guns. *'Kiener Fire & Rescue Drone '- An autonomous drone the size of a smart car used by firefighters to aide in fire and rescue. *'TZ-44O Artilect Sentry Guns' - High-caliber sutomatic sentry guns controled by one on-board Artilect, or a network of Artilects. Used in most prisons, including Redstone and the Franklin Facility. *'Smart Rounds' - Computer-controlled bullets with programmable behaviors, such as timed exposions and morphogenic control (control over shape of the bullet). *'GA-55 STRIKER' - Computer-assisted, advanced automatic rifles capable of firing high-velocity Smart Rounds. Controversies Photos have surfaced showing Section M agents at Hot Zones carrying new versions of Striker guns. It has led to some believing that Ides is secretly arming the covert government agency, maybe even The Black Guard. Ides' R&D branch, often compared in scope to DARPA, is infamous for its experiments which sometimes edge on insane. Based under the Ides Building, anything done there can be easily covered up. There've been reports that some experiments go into unethical territory, at which point Dr. Kiin is usually cited as being responisble. And indeed, many people within the corporation call the R&D Department "The Mad Science Wing." The public is mostly in the dark about it, but the fiasco with The Grim is a prime example of the places they're will to go.